Of Anime Fans And Ninjas T-rated ver
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Four cousins drive home from Anime Expo, they truly love Naruto with whom they easily relate too. While driving in the rain a drunk driver crashes into them head on, they wake up in the hospital and meet the blonde ninja himself. These children hide deep secrets especially the oldest who has schizophrenia and she ends up attracting a certain red head. Features smart and cool Naruto
1. Chapter 1

For my cousin **_iheartcrona123_**because she's too young to look at my M rated fics. (because I said so)

So I made a T-rated version of this ^^

* * *

"Chloe turn up the radio, I love this song," Yelled James as he pulled back his raven bangs from falling into his dark brown eyes.

"C'mon J you've heard this song a million times," Said a small looking brunette with big eyes, "Besides we're almost home, anyway."

"Finally," said a black-haired girl with a reddish tent to it, "California was good and all but I can't wait to get home."

"Well Akon is better," Another girl with curly red hair and glasses, said in the back seat," Texas has way better stuff."

"Agreed," everyone said at the same time.

Chloe, James, Zoey and Ashley Sora were all coming home from an anime convection in La, California. These Texan cousins were die-hard anime fans and this trip was the first time the seventeen year olds were far from home without their folks. Chloe, the self-proclaimed leader of the group, was driving everyone from the airport and all the way to Euless, a small town in Texas. Chloe has been an anime fan since the day Sailor Moon first aired in America when she was six. Zoey was a short, sarcastic, lazy girl who would rather read or just chill out then do much of anything else. Ashley or Neko was the smart and clumsy one was a bit apprehensive of going somewhere out-of-state without her mother. James was the baby of the group so they practically spoiled him when it came to candy. In addition, he's known for wearing trench coats that he would make.

The truck they cursing was a about a mile from Euless when it started to rain. As the windshield wipers wildly whipped back and forth, the road became harder to see.

"I'm so glad to be home," James said stretching his back with a peanut butter cup in his hand.

Ashley was busy reading a manga," Can we get some Taco Bell so we won't bug our moms?"

"Yea let's get some," Zoey said in the front seat.

Chloe smiled, "Sure."

The truck was in the freeway when Zoey screamed.

"CHLOE LOOK OUT!"

Out of nowhere a car, going way too fast with screeching tires rammed them head on, jerking everyone forward. They all saw black as the signs of cars going on a sudden stop to help the comatose teens.

* * *

At Konoha, Naruto was running with a big grin on his face as a few jonini and Tsunade chased after him. For old-time sake he painted on the Hokage faces and everyone was pissed. He ran to the forest and, stopped when he heard a slow rumble, and wondered if it was raining. He looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were swirling into a cyclone. By that time, Tsunade and the jonin caught up to him only to stop and look up, too. The cyclone thundered and the eye of the cyclone erupted into thunder and then four beings were ejected from the eye. They fell to the forest and landed in a sickening thud.

"Oba-san what the heck happened?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know but we need to help these people stat," The women said as she ran to aid them.

The jonin forgot about Naruto and began to aid their Hokage as did Naruto who picked up Zoey and ran to the hospital along with Tsunande and the others.

* * *

"Well how's the condition of the kids?" Asked the Hokage asked as she looked at the four beings on the beds that were side by side.

"They are fine. The boy in the coat has a large long bruise across his chest as and a few cuts. The girl is in the same conduction as the boy with the coat," said a doctor looking at his clipboard," The other two girls are the worst. They have glass fragments all over their upper torso that we removed and they had deep cuts all over their body, they've lost a lot of blood."

"But they will make a full recovery?" Tsunade asked calmly hiding her

The doctor nodded and left leaving the Hokage to tend to the four kids herself. After a little while, the black haired girl started grumbling and thrash in her sleep just then she snapped open her hazel eyes screaming bloody murder.

"CHLOE LOOK OUT, LOOK OUT!"

Tsunade jumped out of her seat and saw a wide-eyed girl in panic mode. She was screaming at the top of her lungs waking the others. The boy in the coat stumbled out of bed and stood up with big eyes, the girl with glasses jolted out of bed and the other girl shot up and looked like she was trying to steer something out of the way. Tsunade used her calming ninjustu and helped calm the screaming girl down as she did that, the other girl with big brown eyes looked at her in surprise.

"G-Guys, please tell me Tsunade is not in front of me," Chloe said while pointing a trembling finger at said person.

James rubbed his eyes and looked again then he rubbed them again. Ashley kept cleaning her glasses and putting them on to see if she was seeing things. They were not seeing things, Tsunade one of their favorite character from Naruto was there tending to Zoey.

"MARY MOTHER OF GOD!" Zoey yelled," WE'RE DEAD, WE'RE DEAD!"

Everyone panicked pinched each other because thought of being dead was too surreal and being in a dream would be nicer.

"WE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Chloe cried.

James started going nuts and Ashley was running all over the place, falling a couple of times while the Hokage tried to figure out how they knew her name. Then without warning Chloe ran out of the hospital room and out of the building in a screaming fit.

"Shit," Tsunade cursed," Hey you three stay right there."

Zoey, James and Ashely did as they were told; knowing all too well that Lady Hokage had to be obeyed. One of the jonin who found them came to warn Tsunade, but she already knew.

"Set up a five men squad and locate that girl-"

"Chloe."

The woman looked at James who spoke.

"Her names Chloe Miss Tsunade," He said in a soft voice.

Tsunade nodded, "Go Find Chloe, now."

The man nodded and left, Tsunade then looked at the three kids who stayed behind.

"Where did you come from?"

* * *

Chloe ran through the crowd of people crying and screaming with the squad at her heels. She made sharp turns around corners bumping into people along the way. One person she bumped into was not too happy. Chloe fell on her bum and looked at a boy with pale lavender eyes and long brown hair.

"Watch where you are going," he said with a growl.

She scooted away before saying sorry and running off when she saw the five men running towards her. Neji looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow and decided to join in the chase. Chloe made a sharp turn and ran into an ally, saw a fence and panicked. How was she going to jump that high thing? If she can at least jump a foot or two on it then maybe she'll be able to climb it. She put her plan into action but when she jumped, she jumped right over the fence; it was as if she was flying.

"WO-O-OA-A-AH-H-H-H-H," she screamed as she fell to her feet,' _this is new_.'

She landed on her feet but collapsed on her hands not completely used to this new feeling. Chloe quickly stood up and hightailed it to the forest. The squad and Neji jumped over the fence and couldn't see her. Activating his byakugan, Neji and found her leaning against a tree apparently trying to catch her breath.

"We can get her while her guard is down."

They nodded and slowly and quietly walked into the forest to catch the surprisingly fast girl.

Chloe panted as sweat dripped from her face and tears fell from her eyes. She heard those men coming for her that was the thing about Chloe, she knew her surroundings even if her guard was down, she just sat down and cried some more. Hearing another set of footsteps coming towards her, Chloe just closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she'd be in her truck with her friends going home from a fun trip. She covered her ears and began rocking back and forth as she heard the all day whispers in her head.

"Are you alright?" A calm voice asked her.

She looked up with tears filled eyes and was met with turquoise eyes; it was Gaara of the Desert. Seeing her object of affection was supposed to make her happy, but it just added salt to the wounds. By that time, the group caught up with her, Chloe was a sobbing mess, her bare feet had cuts and the t-shirt and pants she was wearing were dirty and torn.

"I just want to go home," she said softly with her cracked voice and without thinking clutched on to Gaara's leg and sobbed quietly.

Gaara was surprised at first but unhooked her from his leg. He knelt to her level so she could cry on his chest. He didn't know what was going on but now he felt the need to comfort the girl.

.&.

"And that's how we woke up in Konoha and why we know your name ma'am."

"So what you are saying is, is that you all are from another world and where going home from a trip and where struck by a drunk driver?" Tsunade said putting the pieces together.

Ashley nodded," Yup, that's how we ended up in Konoha ma'am."

Tsunade liked these kids already, mainly because they called her ma'am and miss.

"Well we will figure something out," she said," in the mean time we need to find your friend."

"Lady Hokage."

Everyone turned and saw Gaara holding Chloe bridal style; she was shivering and producing broken sobs.

"Just so you need to know," Zoey said sadly," Chloe is very fragile in the mind, that's why she ran off like that."

Tsunade nodded and let Gaara walk in and set Chloe on her bed, he sat down next to her, and asked who these four strangers were. Tsunade explained everything.

"I've heard of a forbidden justu that could be used to bring people from different worlds to here," he said calmly while unconsciously rubbing Chloe's back since he found that it was calming her down, he was even surprised that their world was a TV show.

"Well I did see a big flash of light when we were hit," Ashley said while fixing her glasses.

"Same here," the rest said.

Zoey thought of something, when she bit her bottom lip, something was on her mind, "What's going to happen to us?"

Tsunade scratched her chin slightly, "Good question, hold on for a minute."

She left the room leaving Gaara to tend to the four, mainly Chloe. She came back later with papers and with Homura and Koharu. The two ninja slightly glared at the four kids and Chloe's big brown eyes pierced through them, which made them backed down.

"Now all you need to do is fill out these and until further notice you are official citizens and genin of Konoha," she announced proudly.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Yelled James, "Don't we need to take that exam first?"

"I agree," said Koharu, "You cannot just say that four strangers will be genin by just signing papers."

Tsunade rolled her and looked at Chloe and smirked, "But that girl was able allude jonin when she ran off, she at least deserves to be genin."

She handed the girl some paper work and a crisp new Konoha leaf headband. She then looked at James, Zoey, along with Ashley and pointed at them.

"You three however must take the exam by fighting one of our best ninja," she announced.

The three looked at her and then, they fainted except Zoey who really didn't feel like it.

"They're always like that." Chloe said calmly, "Who are they going to fight anyway?"

Then as if on cue, Naruto came walking in with a very pissed off Sakura in tow.

"Naruto of course.

* * *

Chloe raised an eyebrow when she heard the hokage say her declaration.

"You want my friends to fight someone who can easily kill them?" she squeaked and looked at Zoie who shrugged her shoulders.

Tsunade looked at the strange girl in a confused way," You don't have ninjas in your world?"

The brunette chewed the inside of her cheek," We have soldiers and I do admit that my friends and I have military training but-"

"Then it settles than," Tsunade interrupted and went off and left to get things prepared, the elders followed.

Chloe face palmed and looked at Zoie who was casually sitting on her bed," And you're not freaked out why?"

"oh I'm freaking out," the Raven haired muttered," In my own way."

Chloe sighed," 3... 2... 1"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE~!"

The girl then looked at Gaara who covered his ears," And she spazzes."

"SERIOUSLY?~! THEY WANT US TO FIGHT NARUTO," The short one ranted,"ARE THEY INSANE!~?"

"Funny Zo, people ask the same thing when they see you throwing knives at me," Ashley grumbled after she woke up from her fainting spell.

"Or when you threw the grenade at me," James muttered with a glare.

"Or when-"

"ALRIGHT!~!" Zoie yelled," I'm crazy what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Chloe said calmly,"Just pointing out some things that's all."

Naruto raised an eyebrow," you admit that you're crazy?"

Zoie nodded with a smirk of pride," Yups. Oh and my names Zoie."

"I'm James."

"And I'm Ashley, you've meet Chloe."

Said Brunette rose her hand.

Ashley then pulled a lock behind her ear," And we are known as the "Bad touch quartet."

Gaara raised an non existent eyebrow, Chloe saw this.

"Technically it was our squad name when we were in military school 'cause we were so odd and freaks."

Gaara wondered," freaks?"

Chloe nodded," Yup the kids at school labeled me the psycho one because I brutally attacked a girl with a knife, James the emo one because he's a little bit antisocial, Ashley the bookworm because she loves to read when we have our free hour and Zoie the lazy one... mainly because she prefers to sleep when she's supposed to do her training exercise."

The Kazekage's eyes widened a bit at the part when the strange girl fully admitted that she was a psycho with a smile.

"And you are proud of this?"

Chloe stopped smiling and all to calmly jumped from her bed and sat on the edge of an open window that was by Gaara.

"I admit it's not something to be proud of but I just can't help but smile when people shiver when I walk in the room," She smiled an eery cheerful smile and Gaara could almost see a demonic aura surrounding her, she saw this and made a sad smile," I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out Mister Kazekage but what can I do about it? In my world, if you do something crazy like that, you're immediately labeled and it never leaves you."

Gaara looked at the girl and saw that she looked a little sad," Sometimes I wish I could just take it back y'know"

Naruto looked at them and tried to find a way to say these strange names right in his head," those are weird names."

Ashley blushed when he said that, she felt complimented for some reason, Sakura saw the blush and thought she was offended and began to punch Naruto.

"Baka, you offended her," she said in a growl.

The red head girl's jaw dropped and spat back," I was NOT offended Sakura," The word Sakura felt like poison to her, neither she or her cousins liked her," I feel complimented at least he didn't say dumb or stupid and besides he's never heard these names so I don't blame him."

The pinkette looked at her and frowned," Weirdo."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WITCH?~!" Ashley roared," COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE LIKE A MAN!~!"

Ashley's three cousins broke out laughing like hyenas with James falling off the bed clutching his stomach and Zoie scream laughed in her pillow. Sakura turned red with fury and her enormous forehead wrinkled up with worry lines.

"A... Man?" she growled in her most angriest and death giving voice ever, even Gaara knew that this was not going to end well.

Ashley just blankly stared at her," If you think you're 'oh so scary' voice is going to scare me into apologizing, it's not going to work. And yea a man, you have no feminine qualities, you're too violent and you have no curves or boobs"

Naruto after he rubbed his sore head implored the girl," Please say you're sorry, Sakura-chans going to kill you."

"No."

"Please."

"Nope, sorry the day I apologize to her is when that stupid war ends and every single one of our troops come home," Ashley crossed her arms," Which I know is never going to end."

Sakura growled and smirked," well you asked for it."

Just as she was about to charge, Chloe ran from her spot and grabbed her fist," If you lay a single finger on my sister, I swear to God I'll make the Shukaku look like a cute little teddy bear."

The threat was deep and scary and Gaara was sure there really was demonic aura around her. Sakura shivered when she saw the big brown eyes turn black and the grip on her fist was strong, she could almost hear her fingers crack.

"I'm sorry," she cried and Chloe let go of her fist.

"Good girl," the brunette smiled cheerfully and walked back to her spot.

"Good girl," the brunette smiled cheerfully and walked back to her spot. "They don't call my big sis a psycho for nothing," James said and got up from his spot on the floor.

"Yea and that's what got me kicked out of the military," Said girl grumbled.

"No sis, they medically discharged you," Zoie yawned.

"Ah, shut up."

Gaara got confused and this never happened," Are you all siblings?"

"Cousins but we see each other as siblings because we grew on the same base together, and our dads were brothers" James said," By the way if your mom or dad are soldiers, you and any siblings have to live on base sometimes in our world."

"Yup and if you want to, you can go to military school to follow your parent's footsteps," Ashley said with pride.

Gaara was fascinated but Chloe fascinated him more, she looked like the kind of person who had pride where she came from and the way she protected her cousins without batting an eye also intrigued him. Just as soon as the Kazekage was about to ask her about her world, the hokage came back with Ibiki, the cousins gulped at the sight of him but they did not show fear which surprised him behind him was Team Guy, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and the rest of the sand siblings .

"Alright kids due to some circumstances," the women said calmly," Ibiki here is going to do a memory jutsu on all of you just to make sure you're not really enemy spies and as you can see everyone wants to see."

Chloe shrugged her small shoulders," Okay, but we never lie to someone who's a leader of a village or a nation."

"Just as long as he doesn't use his mind games one us," Zoie grumbled.

Tsunade nodded and allowed the interrogator perform his jutsu.

"This outta be good," Chloe whispered to Gaara before falling limp on his shoulders.

The jutsu began.

* * *

For my favorite cuz.


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy

* * *

_"This outta be good," Chloe whispered to Gaara before falling limp on his shoulders._

_The jutsu began._

As soon as the tiny brunette hit her head on the kazekages shoulders, which I may add resulted in a loud 'THUNK' Gaara's shoulder was hard as rock but Chloe's head was just as sturdy(I drink a lot of milk).

"It wouldn't of hurt you to grab her before she hit her head," Temari gently scolded her brother in a sigh and went to lift the child's head from her stunned brother," I hope she didn't injure herself."

"Y'know miss Temari, you're the first person outside our group to be concerned about my big sister," Zoie said softly she then smiled," Thanks."

No sooner she said that she fell limp on the hospital bed her other cousins followed after.

"So how does this work?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki's hands remained in position," Basically we are going to see if they are telling the truth about where they came from and how they know about us. And why they don't seem to be intimidated by any of us."

Tsunade nodded," So, who are we going to see first?"

"Normally we go by smallest to tallest or youngest to oldest."

everyone jumped when they saw Ashley flop upward and then fall back.

"Did she just slip out of the jutsu?"

"That's impossible, I'm using the strongest one."

James flopped forward," the military trained no weak minded magots."

And he plopped back on the bed.

"Long live America," Chloe cried out jerking her head backward and hit her head on Gaara's shoulder again.

"Don't fuck with us," zoie called out.

Now the ninjas were curious, how can four strangers break out of a powerful jutsu with ease? And what did this James person mean by 'the military trained no weak minded magots'?

Tsunade pondered at red heads advice but decided that since the four said they grew up together that they should see all their memories.

_At first the room became dark and then a small light appeared in the room and it focused in a small suburban neighborhood, to the ninjas it looked like a village but with strange wagons parked at the front. Just then they saw four small children run through them(literally) immediately they knew it was the four strangers mainly for their color hair and eyes_.

"Why are they running," Gaara whispered.

_"GET BACK HERE FREAKS!~!"_

That answered his question no sooner he heard that a large boy who looked about his sisters age ran through naruto with a little girl tailing him. Naruto watched as the brunette girl stopped at a door to a large house and tried desperately to open it.

"_Hurry Chloe," The boy cried out gripping the purple sweater she was wearing in a very tight as his hands were turning white," He's coming."_

_Chloe looked and with tear filled eyes she was able to get the damn door open.. But by the time they were able to get it open the big boy grabbed them and dragged them away with the red headed screaming._

_"DADDY!~!"_

_They were thrown and the girl who was following the boy pointed at them and smirked._

_"There they are big brother, they were the ones who hit me."_

_The short one, Zoie dropped her jaw," We didn't hit you, you hit yourself."_

_"You calling my baby sister a liar!~?"_

_James looked at him and spat at his feet," Yea you *bleep*."_

The teenager cracked his fists, everyone but Sakura who was laughing in her head, turned their heads so they could not see the beatings.

Just then.

_"HEY!~!_

_The boy stopped his malicious beating and saw a man in what appeared to be camouflage clothing holding an assault rifle, a rather common weapon to the quartet but to the ninjas point of view it looked like a weird black stick with weird branches sticking it looked like a rejected fighting staff. But it had to be very effective when they saw the boy drop the younger boy to the ground and all the color drained from his face._

_"crap it's ashley's crazy ass dad," Yelled the boy and he ran away along with his little sister._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU *bleep* BRATS," yelled the brown haired man racing towards the kids,"I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS."_

_James looked on and grumbled," Took him long enough."_

_Ashley bent her head down in shame," Daddy this is why everyone hates us."_

_"I thought it was because we're smart," Zoie muttered wiping blood from her cut forehead when the teen threw her on the sidewalk._

_The last child to speak was very small and had her hair in a tight bun," Yea and that too."_

Ino looked at the four teens and asked hoping that they might answer," he beats you up for being smart?"

Zoie flopped forward," Yup, in our world if you're smart your peers treat you like an outcast and often beat you up for it."

She flopped back with James waking up," And his younger sister always hurts herself and blames us so she can have some entertainment."

As he fell back Ashley rose her head." We're the jinchūriki in our world."

A pebble out of nowhere came flying at the redhead who easily caught it and fell back.

"Dramatic much kiddo?" Chloe asked in her dazed state.

She fell back again but this time, Gaara caught her before she could hit his shoulder. To make sure it didn't happen again, he positioned her to wear she was sitting on his lap with her tiny legs dangling at the side and her face was near his neck, he could feel her soft breathing. To Gaara it looked like a perfect place to keep her but to his brother, it looked like the girl was sucking on Gaara's neck.

Kankuro held his tongue and went to look at the childrens memories.

It was now a living room with a large TV and sofa the kids sitting on the floor they had bandages on their faces and black eyes. The small girl had her hair down and it reached floor along with the other girls, they looked sad until a man with brown hair came in and turned on the TV.

"It's that anime you four like," He said turning around with a small smile," It's been dubbed into english."

The got their attention as they shot their heads up.

"English uncle Hikaru?" asked the boy.

The man named hikaru smiled bigger," Yup, don't worry it's the uncut version," then three more men walked in they all looked similar to the man near the TV," We saw the cut one," He shook his head slowly," Didn't like it one bit."

The other men shivered and muttered something in japanese.

The kids smiled and began to call for someone.

"Alexa."

"Joshua"

"Kathy."

"Michael"

On cue four little toddlers came running from out of nowhere and sat on the kids lap.

"Alright Daddy, start it," yelled the red head," We want to see the most awesomest ninja in the world."

The men rolled their eyes and started the episode.

The ninjas jaws dropped to the floor when they saw a younger Naruto on the screen running from the chunin and jonin, what surprised them the most was that the show they saw the kids watching was named Naruto and that he was portrayed as the hero. Tsunade nodded, showing that she now knew that the four teens were not lying and motioned Ibiki to release the jutsu.

As he did all four kids got up and shook their heads.

"Man, what a trip," Zoie said and stretched with her large breasts jiggling.

James ran a hand through his hair and Ashley stretched like a cat. Chloe raised her head and rubbed her eyes, she felt like she was sitting on something soft looked around and saw that Naruto had a goofy grin on his face, she rose an eyebrow and looked to wear she was sitting on.

Ashley blushed and began to giggle," Well sis you did say that you had fantasies about this."

The tiny girl tilted her head, her cousin pointed and following the finger she saw that she was sitting on Gaara's lap. She turned red and jolted from the boy and was leaning against the open window.

"I-I-I-I'm S-s-s-so sorry Mister Kazekage," she flustered out," I didn't mean to and-"

She didn't finish her apology instead she fell from the window with a squeak. Before anyone could react they saw a black blur zip passed them.

"Chloe," Yelled James as he jumped after his cousin.

He grabbed her and began to position their bodies so that she would land on him but as he did that, he landed lightly on his feet as did Chloe. He looked up and his dark brown eyes widened, he realized that they just fell over three stories, many people gasped and went to get a doctor.

"J-j-j-j-james," Chloe stuttered out, she pointed a shaking finger at the window," H-h-h-how did you do that?"

James looked up and saw his wide eyed sisters and the stunned Hokage.

"I... I don't know."

* * *

I hope it's not too mary sue-ish but I think it's okay. Sorry Alexa you can't see the curses


	3. Chapter 3

enjoy

And also enjoy some sakura bashing.

* * *

After everything was settled and James calmed down a bit after what had happened everyone settled in the Hokage office to discuss the situation they were all in. The four teens were wearing the same clothes they wore when they fell from the sky, James wore a large white t shirt, skinny jeans, black leather boots and a large trench coat. Ashley wore a sky blue shirt with picture of soft clouds on the front, faded blue jeans with a cloudy design on them and black heeled boots, she wore glasses over her large blue eyes and her shoulder length curly red hair was pulled back. Zoie wore a black and red shirt that had a picture of a scary looking man on it, (if it was supposed to intimidate people it was working for the ninjas) baggy jeans and sneakers. Her black red hair had a weird style to it, it looked like she used to have long hair until something or someone yanked it out. And lastly, Chloe wore a large dark purple wool sweater that covered her tiny body, a black jean skirt that stopped to her mid thigh, black tights that covered her long twig legs and black boots. Around her neck was a battered necklace that looked like a cross with beautiful green and purple jewels but the center was missing something, like her cousin Ashley she also wore glasses, her hair was in a tight bun and the Hitai-ate she apparently earned for eluding the jonin was wrapped around her head.

"Wow Chloe you look like a real ninja," James said as he poked the headband.

The girl made girly slaps at the boy," Apparently I am a real ninja.. Sasuke."

James hair stood at its ends and he pounced at the girl," I'm not that emo jerk!~!"

Zoie and Ashley sighed and proceeded to pry the angry boy away. Gaara looked on with a raised non existent brow while Tsunade stood up getting ready to fight but everything was settled when James was settled down and he sat in his chair with his arms folded and legs crossed.

"Sorry about that," Ashley said with a nervous smile," It's a family joke, he almost looks like Sasuke and he used to be J's favorite character... until he left the village now he has fantasies of hurting him."

The last remark ended with a cheerful smile. That sent shivers down some spines(even Gaara's) and Tsunade wondered why they would say such things so casually.

"That's how most of our minds are wired Miss Hokage," Chloe said softly," We saw some very bad things when we were young and it took big a toll on us."

"Mostly you," Zoie muttered earning a slap on the head from James.

"_Are you crazy? What if they ask why did it affect her more? Do you want to explain THAT to them?,"_ She whispered very quietly so others would not hear.

The raven girl shrugged her shoulders and held her tongue.

Chloe being ever so "innocent" one spoke to Tsunade.

"Miss Hokage?" She asked with great politeness," now that you saw our memories, are my cousins going to fight Naruto to the death?"

Ashley choked on the water that she was drinking," Death?"

The little brunette had an innocent look in her eyes while Naruto tried to comfort the trembling girl.

"Don't worry," He said with his signature grin," I won't kill ya."

That caught Chloe's attention and made a fluid walk to him," Really? I've seen you fight Naruto and from the looks of it, if you wanted too, you can easily kill your opponent. That's something I want to see."

"You really hate us don't you sis," Zoie said dryly knowing full well of her cousins unnatural desire to see bloodshed in a sparring match.

James pouted," Really Zo? Why would you say such a mean thing to our big sister? You're no angel yourself."

Zoie stuck her tongue out at her baby brother and went back to play with Chloe' new headband. Gaara once again was intrigued by the brunette, from what he learned so far she was the oldest although she was about his age and she looked like she was the leader. But what puzzled him was the small conversation one of her cousins had, what did they mean by 'THAT?' come to think of it; she did say that she and her cousins saw something bad happen when they were younger so maybe that's what they meant.

"Well anyway," Tsunade folding her arms," James, Zoie and Ashley come here."

Said teens approached the desk and waited for further instructions.

"Well because you are from a different world, you need to blend in until we find a way to send you all home," She said calmly," So you will each do a sparring match with Naruto since he's a jonin and is waiting for his own team so-"

"Miss Hokage," James called raising his hand," I hate to interupt but Naruto's a Jonin? Last time I checked he was a genin."

That puzzled the other three also, they wanted to know why their favorite hero was a jonin and far were they in this realm.

"I became a jonin after the war," Naruto said calmly with a smile," And baa-chan said that if my first genin team made it to chunin level before my twenty-fifth summer then I'll be hokage."

Tsunade growled when she heard her dumb nickname," I thought you said you would stop calling me that."

"old habits die hard."

The kids giggled but stopped immediately when the Hokage glared at them.

"Sorry ma'am," they said at the same time.

Inner Tsunade was in heaven hearing ma'am from them.

"Well anyway, what's your chakra affinity?"

"We don't have that in our world," Ashley said shaking her.

"We don't have jutsu in our world," James said backing it up.

Tsunade's eyes widened," What do you mean? How do you protect your village? What if you're invaded?"

"We use weapons that shoot fire and thunder," Zoie said describing a gun," and we also shoot long bombs that can destroy one town in smithereens." She described a missile. "Also we've been attacked once and we did retaliate, our president got word that the person responsible for the attack was hiding in plain, so we had a team of SEALs invade his home and killed on the spot."

"Seal? You mean those mammals who can survive the cold?" Asked Shizune who was standing by.

"No ma'am," James said," In our world the SEALs are kind of like... Anbu?... or ROOT?"

"Anbu I think, none of us know who they are," Ashley said ," Until one of them died."

"Yea, they're people who do the top secret assignments for America," Chloe said with pride.

"America..?" Gaara asked about this country they lived in.

Zoie scratched her thinking of a good explanation," Yeah, our "village"," she made quotations marks with her fingers," Is the land of Freedom and Democracy, Americagakure."

James Ashley and Chloe raised their eyebrows at that.

"What?"

Zoie blushed," I thought it would make sense."

"The land of Freedom and democracy?" The hokage was interested," Go on."

Zoie smiled, she liked history but knowing that Chloe was more of a history nut then she was she wanted her to explain.

The brunette sighed," Fine but when I say "popcorn" you're next zo."

She cleared her throat," America is called the land of freedom and democracy because it is a federal constitutional republic consisting of fifty villages and a federal district."

"Fifty villages in one land?" Gaara asked," How many Kage's do you have."

"One," Chloe said calmly," he was just elected."

"Elected?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, in America the people choose who they want as president then he holds office for four years and if he wants too he can run for office again. But he can only have eight years to be president then he's done."

"One person runs fifty villages? Are they small and easy to manage?" Asked Tsunade.

James shrugged his shoulders," Kind of, mostly he just passes bills into laws the congress make. And for the villages being small, no they're very big, wait maybe I have a map in my pocket."

He dug into his many pockets and pulled out a small square. he unfolded it and revealed a large mass of land.

"Our land stretches about 2,959,064 square miles," he then pointed at spot on the map," This part of the land is called Texas, that's where we live."

Gaara looked over at the map and was amazed at some of the mountain regions that crossed the land.

"Well anyway, America is a good place to, it also provides refuge to those who want to leave their oppressive government. But we are known for making enemies."

"I blame Bush," Ashley growled out.

"Bush?" asked Tsunade," Was he a bad "president-kage?"

"Here comes the rant," Zoie said.

"Where do I begin," The redhead spoke," Well first off, he made us go into a meaningless war in the middle east, we invaded the wrong country I might add. He knew that America was going to be attacked, he knew that it was going to happen but instead he decided to sit back and let 2,977 innocent people die in one day."

As she ranted the two kages, Shizune and Naruto dropped their jaws. Chloe put her hand on Gaara's shoulder, after she hesitated at first," Yes, in one day many people lost their lives. As a result it brought almost everyone in the together as one."

Ashley continued her rant.

"Oh and when he fought for re-election, he used fear to get everyone to have him in office and it was a freaking disaster, excuse my language ma'am sir, and rumour has it that he also knew where that piece of trash was hiding but decided not to do anything about it."

"Ashley please stop," Chloe said calmly," You're scaring everyone."

She gestured at both Tsunade and Gaara as they both wrote letters to their councils to make sure that every little detail of possible attacks in their land will not be taken lightly.

"Sorry," The girl said sheepishly fixing her glasses," It's just that because of him, we don't have our dads anymore."

The four teens looked sad but immediately hid it than Chloe went off to explain her home.

"Well anyway, we don't have jutsu or chakera or ninjas like I've said before but we have soldiers and like ninjas they lay down their lives to protect what we stand for. It's not a requirement like it is over here, instead we have the right to choose whether or not we want to serve in the military." She took in a breath and said," Popcorn James."

He spoke," Well our father's served in the military so when we were kids, we went to military school, it wasn't fun since we had a sergeant, thats either jonin or chunin to you guys, yell at us all day if we made one imperfection and sometimes if you screw up, you have to scrub the toilet with your toothbrush." James cringed at the memory he had, Shizune looked like she about to throw up.

"Well we left after nine years," he said sadly," Ah well what's done is done."

"Why would leave knowing that you could have protected your home?" Asked Gaara, he was confused though he didn't show it.

Zoie shivered and touched her hair," We'd rather not say."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Well that's America ma'am," James said after a lengthy explanation.

Tsunade jolted up," Well since you put it that way, Naruto do you think you can train these three?"

The blonde nodded," I will."

Ashley rose her hand," Ma'am what about Chloe?"

"Well since she's already genin, she'll be put in another three man squad."

"No."

Tsunade tilted her head," Why did you say no James?"

"Because ma'am, we can't be separated," he said in distress and that worried his sisters," The last time we were separated the bad things happened and.. I.. I.."

"Please Miss hokage," Chloe said as she hugged her baby cousin," You're a sister, pardon me for opening old wounds, but you understand do you?"

The women clearly noticed that Chloe cared deeply for her family and from the looks of it, it was as if they relied on each other for some sort of comfort did they truly have a traumatic experience for them to act this way?

"Fine you all can stay together as a team," she said," But don't expect special treatment from me."

"Yes ma'am," James said with a smile.

* * *

"Alright you three, since you clearly know the bell test I'll just have to use another training method," instructed Naruto as he looked at the three teens, his signature jumpsuit was replaced with the konoha Jonin wear since he really wanted to be serious.

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara and Chloe were standing nearby to observe. Seven of them were wondering if Naruto was doing too good a job as the three kids stood up tall with their faces expressionless and their eyes pretty much stared at the young jonin in high alert making sure not to make mistakes.

"I knew Naruto would scare them," Sakura said and turned to her teacher Tsunade," I told you it was a bad idea to make him jonin."

"No stupid that's how we were trained," Chloe said with a frown, she really hated that girl," if we ever made a slight mistake, the sergeant would yell at you until you fixed it."

"Well that's mean," She remarked.

"Says the girl who would hit Naruto everytime he made a little mistake," She muttered.

"WHAT?~!" Sakura shrieked.

The brunette covered her ears,_'Keep it up witch, I have a few friends who want your blood.'_

Back to Naruto.

"Well for the genin test," He said," You each have to hit me at least ten times in order to be genin, since you don't know how to use jutsu I won't use any. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir!," the three yelled out, surprising Naruto a bit.

"Well fine then," He said calmly," The test begins now."

The three stood there and soon James ran to the ninja, he threw a punch but Naruto easily dodged and pushed the teen out of the way. Ashley took the opportunity to aim a kick at his face but he dodged it by grabbing the leg and throwing the teen in the air.

"YIKES!~!" she cried out,_' This is not humanly possible.'_

She flew up about forty feet in air until she began to plummet down, luckily zoie was able to catch her. James recovered and ran to his cousins.

"Man we know that Naruto was strong but dammit," He whispered.

"I know," Zoie said," Man if only Chloe was fighting with us, she would think of a good strategy."

"Yea maybe if we-"

"I'm not helping you guys," Chloe called out.

"Evil'," they muttered.

Chloe rolled her eyes and as a result the three teens ran to a secluded area to think of a battle plan

"Okay she's not much help maybe if one of us distracts him," James pondered.

"But didn't he say we each have to hit hit ten times?" Zoie pointed out.

"I know but a little distraction might help us out a bit," The boy said pulling out a knife that was in his boot.

Ashley's blue eyes sparkled," I forgot you had that."

James made a sadistic smile," Yup if this baby doesn't distract him, nothing will."

Naruto waited for quite a while for any attack until he heard something coming at him fast. It flew out of a bush and aimed right at the jonin, he caught it just in time but then someone jumped from the tree above and landed on his head.

*couldn't think of a good fight scene so let's just say that the teens almost got him but Naruto was just too awesome to beat hahahahahahahahahahahahaha*

"Aw man I look so freakin' cool," James said with so much excitement looking at Chloe's hand mirror and touching the Hitai-ate that was wrapped around his head, his long bangs covered most of it but it gave his sasuke look alike appearance a boost. But because of the demonic aura he was giving out, a lot of girl his age trembled when they saw him.

Ashley grabbed the mirror and looked at the headband wrapped around her neck, it gave her an innocent appearance, she really liked this. It also made her red hair pop and her blue eyes give off a calm and gentle aura. Zoie had hers around her waist since she thought it made her look funny if it was wrapped around her head, she tried the neck but it didn't give her a very good appearance so she decided on her waist and it worked fine. Currently the cousins were in the Ichiraku Ramen shop enjoying some very good ramen, Naruto was pigging out as always enjoying his third bowl while the teens ate their bowls in a very odd way.

James looked at his chopsticks, it had been years since he last used them so he was trying to figure out how to use them. Being silly he had one stick in each hand and used them to scoop up the noodles, it worked and he able to get the delicious noodles in his mouth. It looked rather childish but it worked, Ashley was able to use her chopsticks but the noodles kept slipping every time she picked them up, she tried again but they slipped, again but they slipped, again but they slipped and again. Zoie glared when the sticks kept snapping when she held a firm grip on her and the noodles were mocking her because she couldn't get them.

"Why you little monsters," She growled," Get in my mouth."

chloe would've laughed at her silliness but she had just as much trouble using the chopsticks and getting the noodles in her mouth. She was able to get a noodle but it fell back into the broth and it splashed on her face, a napkin came into contact with her face and wiped it away.

"That's not very dignifying," A hushed voice said to her.

She turned to her side and saw Gaara sitting beside her, as always he had his calm and neutral face in. The girl sighed and let the boy wipe the broth from her face, when he was done he noticed a powdery substance on the napkin and looked at the girls face and saw something. Curious he wiped the face again, taking the girls glasses off in the process, this time he saw dark bags under her eyes. She pushed his hand away and began to try and eat her ramen.

"James," He asked the boy who was sitting beside him," Does your cousin have insomnia?"

The raven boy stopped his rather sloppy eating and looked at the Kazekage," Kind of, she has this weird paranoia that if she falls asleep, she'll never wake up again."

Chloe shrugged and placed her glasses over her eyes and tried to eat her raman, only for them to slip again. Gaara sighed and grabbed a clean pair of chopsticks, he grabbed a good amount of noodles placed them near the girls face, she naturally blushed at the act.

"You will only make yourself dirty if you keep trying to eat," He simply said and placed the noodles to her mouth.

Chloe sighed and ate the noodles, which she fully admitted were the best FREAKIN" ramen in the whole world, after she ate them Gaara wiped her mouth again. They continued to do this until the bowl was empty of noodles.

"Thank you Mister Kazekage," She said with a slight bow.

"Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Just call me Gaara," He said making what appeared to be an embarrassed face," You know who I am so you do not have to be formal with me."

The teen smiled and then nodded," Okay."

She heard snickering from Zoie," AWWWW. Chloe and Gaara sitting at the k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

With a wide blush, said girl threw the bowel at the taunting teen. She easily dodged and sealed her lips shut when she saw her sister gritting her teeth while Gaara just blinked. Naruto was oblivious but then remembered something very important.

"Oh yea, since you're all my genin team why not tell me about yourselves?" He asked.

The teens looked at him then started with the youngest.

"My names James Sora, I like anything that has to do with swords, anime, manga and trench coats," he pulled the hem of the coat he was wearing," I hate love since it's nothing but a blunt lie, people who judge people without getting to know them, seeing my sisters cry, seeing Chloe do bad things, seeing my little brother being picked on, bullies, and liers." Naruto's eyes widened when James said that he hated love and that it was just a lie to him," My hobbies are cosplaying, going to conventions, making trenchcoats and giving them to the needy, going to church, target practice, throwing knives at my sisters, traveling to different countries, making cosplay videos with my cousins and brother, and drawing."

Naruto began to wonder about the boy,' _He really must've been through some sort of experience to say that love is a lie but he has compassion towards others.'_

"My dream used to be that I wanted to be a great soldier like my dad but I abandoned it. Now I think I just want to make it out there as a humanitarian or something."

Naruto nodded," Alright, next."

Zoie spoke," I'm Zoie Sora, I like reading, anime, manga and making my cousins mad cause I'm that cool." She said that with a big smile," I also hate love, people who judge, seeing my cousins cry, seeing Chloe go crazy, seeing my baby sister being picked on, bullies, people making short jokes about my height, and being woken up from a nap."

Now this was getting weird for the jonin.

"My hobbies are comparing weapons, cosplaying, throwing knives at my cousins, making movies with my family and traveling. And my dream used to be the same as James's but I left it all behind."

Gaara raised an non existent eyebrow.

"Alright my names Ashley Sora, I like reading, animals, anime, manga, ranting sometimes and life. Like the other two, I hate love, seeing Chloe lose her mind, bullies, seeing my little brother getting picked and Sakura."

Chloe giggled.

"my hobbies are caring for animals, drawing, writing, collecting books, cosplaying, making videos and going to different countries. And like the others, I also abandoned my dream so I don't have any right now."

Now Naruto was seeing a pattern," Alright, the last one."

Chloe cleared her throat," My name is Chloe Sora, I like anime, manga, animals kind people and sleeping," She said calmly," I'm a little iffy about love but it is kinda on my hate list, I hate bullies, terrorist, traitors, war criminals, dictators, racists, animals beaters, killers, nazis, neo nazis and war. My hobbies are cosplaying, singing, dancing, sleeping, making videos and holding my favorite plushies. I used to have dreams but they were all stolen from me so I have none."

Naruto nodded and sighed," Alright, let's go."

he payed for everyone and walked out of the shop with the four genin(and Gaara) following him. He led them to the same forest and pulled out four kunai, the teens stared at him and he threw them near their feet, they didn't flinch.

"Alright you say that you don't have chakera in your world but maybe just maybe you might have it here," He said as he pulled out four pieces of paper and handed one to them," Just focus on these and we'll see."

They nodded and closed their eyes, they began to think about nothing but that paper until Naruto clapped his hands.

"I knew it!"

They looked to see if he went mad until they looked at papers and gasped at what they saw, Chloe's paper was cut in the middle, James's paper burst into flames, Ashleys paper turned into mud and Zoie's got wet.

_'Okay, why the heck do we have chakera?'_ they all thought.

Naruto smiled," Alright, now you see the trees behind me?"

They nodded.

"You saw what squad seven did, now you have to do it."

"Sir yes sir!"

He flinched again,_'okay they didn't have to yell.'_

He walked to Gaara who sat down to observe.

The quartet made the hand sign and focused on their feet, they each felt a powerful feeling at the soles of their feet. James walked up to one tree and placed a foot on the bark, it stuck like glue almost. He used some strength to pull himself up and placed his other foot front of of him, pretty soon he walked halfway up the tree, stunning his cousins who had big eyes.

"YEEE HAWW, this is awesome," He yelled out, breaking his concentration.

He fell on his back as a result.

"ow."

"J, I think you were supposed to focus on the tree," Zoie said as she laughed her butt off.

The boy responded by flipping her the bird," Shut up."

Chloe stayed calm and walked to one tree, she was a little nervous but made small steps up the tree, the others followed. Ashley was able to make it half way until she fell luckily James caught her before she could hurt herself. Chloe was almost to the top if she hadn't slipped and plummet, before James or Ashley could catch her a cloud of sand gently caught her and led her to the ground. They knew who it was and turned to smile at Gaara as the sand went back to his gourd.

"Thanks Gaara," They said with smiles.

The Kazekage simply nodded.

"Hey guys I'm at the top."

The three looked up and saw Zoie sitting on a branch, all the way at the top.

"Well I can see which one of you has more chakra control," Naruto said with his hands in his pocket.

"Well yea, Zo always had the most stamina out of all of us," Ashley said shrugging her shoulders.

James nodded in agreement "But she has a little problem."

"HOW DO I GET DOWN?" Zoie cried out clinging on to the trunk.

"She's afraid of heights" Chloe said with a smile.

The jonin and the Kage sweat dropped.

"Zoie if you want to get down then jump," naruto called out.

The red raven girl shook her head," Hellz no, I'll go splat."

"Just do it!~!" Her three cousins yelled out.

She flinched," Fine but you better catch me."

With a few deep breathes, Zoie threw herself off the branch, she was expecting to fall at neck breaking speed but instead she felt like she was floating down.

'_Sweet_,' She thought.

As she made her way down, Chloe walked up to Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara for catching me," She said, she liked nice people.

Gaara had a pink tint on his face,"It was nothing, I didn't want to see you hurt yourself."

The girl smiled,"Wow, you really have changed."

He looked at her and blinked.

"Well what I'm saying is that you changed ever since you meet sargent Naruto and it was for the better."

Gaara's lips twitched a little.

Zoie made it to the ground and saw the two getting along, an evil idea popped into her mind. Without batting an eye, she pushed Chloe towards Gaara, they fell back with Gaara grabbing Chloe's shoulders. When they hit the ground, their lips touched and their eyes wide, the girl got up with the boy's hands still on her shoulders.

"Did we just?"

Gaara nodded.

With a squeak she got off him and helped him up just then and annoying face spoke.

"You know, there is a law that prohibit this kind of behavior," Sakura said with a smug look on her face, she just arrived in time to see the girl fall on Gaara," If a Kage kisses someone who's not his or her spouse that person will have to die.

Chloe's jaw dropped when she heard this, she didn't want to die.

"You're wrong Haruno," Gaara said quickly," I asked her to be my wife, she got excited and kissed me."

Sakura's huge forehead wrinkled up and then she shrieked like the stupid banshee she was," WHAT?~!"

"That is right, Chloe Sora is technically my wife."

* * *

PHEW~ this has to be my longest chpater yet wow.

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

enjoy

And also enjoy some sakura bashing.

* * *

WIFE?" Chloe yelled

"WIFE ?" Yelled Ashley.

"WIFE?~!" James Cried.

"WIFE?" Zoie squeaked, did her prank go too far?

He looked at Chloe and said," What Haruno said was indeed true. A Kage cannot kiss someone unless it is his or her spouse, if someone who is not that and kissed a Kage, they must be put to death."

Hearing the word death, the little brunette fainted to her side, Gaara caught her. Her cousins stared at each other worried, Chloe always had fantasies about Gaara and now she was finally going to live it but it felt forced.

Sakura made a mad face and shrieked," YOU'RE LYING, THAT OUTSIDER IS NOT YOUR WIFE. SHE'S A *beep* WHO THREW HERSELF AT YOU, DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO CRUSH HER WITH YOUR SAND COFFIN."

James had enough, he ran to the pinkette and punched her hard at the throat and she flew about three yards out cold. He then took out his wasp knife and tried to stab her but Naruto grabbed him.

"I'll make sure Lady Hokage deals with her alright?" He asked calmly.

The boy calmed down and looked at Gaara as he carried a comatose Chloe bridal style

"Well take care of her," he said.

"She's not that difficult," Ashley pointed out," She's very handy.

"Make sure she doesn't go nuts," Zoie added.

The Kazekage nodded and walked off to the Hokage tower with the genin and Naruto following

Naruto looked at the three and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys okay with this?"

Ashley nodded," Chloe has a very huge thing for Gaara, she has a plushie of him in her room back in our world," she snickered at the thought of the many times her cousin would always kiss the plushie on the lips every morning and every night and smiled sadly when she thought of the times she would hold it tight when she would cry, there were times when Chloe cried and the tears dropped on the plushies eyes and made it look like the plushie would cry.

"She's going to lose it when she wakes up though," Zoie muttered," I wonder if she'll tan my hide."

The Jonin smiled, these kids were something else.

" Sargent Naruto?" James asked calmly.

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering, where are we going to live?"

He hadn't thought of that," I'll talk to Lady Hokage about that, she might try to find people who are willing to take you in until we can find a way to get you home. If she can't then you guys are welcomed to stay with me and Hinata."

Zoie stopped in her tracks,"Hinata?"

"Um.. Yea she's my girlfriend."

She nodded and dropped the subject, Gaara made a very tiny smile. He knew full well that he might or was ruining the girls life by just claiming her as his wife but that banshee would've easily have killed her for just kissing him, even if it just an accident caused by that short girl.

They made it to the tower and walked up the steps, Chloe woke up and tried to get Gaara to put her down but he held a firm grip on her. As they neared the door, heard shrieks and shrills of an all too familiar banshee.

"Crap, she beat us," Ashley said.

'SHE MUST BE PUT TO DEATH LADY HOKAGE, SHE KISSED A KAGE AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE A RING ON HER FINGER. KILL HER NOW!~!"

James twitched," I wonder if it's okay to kill banshees."

Gaara smirked which confused Chloe.

"What's so funny Gaara," She asked.

"I figured this might happen so when you brother knocked her out, I sent a sand message to lady Hokage," He said, "Just in case."

Chloe's eyes widened," I never could take you as the sneaky type."

"I'm a ninja aren't I?"

She giggled.

They listened to the shrills which were getting louder and louder. Was that even possible?

"KILL HER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! SHE BROKE THE LAW!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

James plugged his ears, he hadn't heard that much shrieking since Hayley. Naruto had a very calm face although Kurama covered his ears with his paws like a dog.

"And you had a crush on her why!`?" He yelled in his head.

'Shut up at least I'm over it,' Naruto thought, referring Sakura as 'it'.

Ashley had on ear plugs that were in her pockets and Zoie tried to ignore it.

"I think I have had enough," Gaara said walking to the door and used his sand to open it.

Sakura who was standing on the desk screaming at the very pissed hokage saw him and smirked.

"Too late I informed her that the outsider broke the law," she looked at Tsunade," Well lady Hokage?"

She looked on at the Kazekage, who held a tight grip on the girl.

"Sakura's right," She said.

Sakura shrieked in victory and jumped off the desk to do a happy dance until Tsunade spoke.

"The only crime that was committed is that you two have not consummated the marriage," She loved her job,"But i'm sure that will be taken care of before tomorrow right?"

Sakura stopped, looked at her teacher in disbelief, looked at Naruto who had a neutral look on his face and the outsider before she shrieked again.

"LIERS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Naruto had enough of this, he made a hand sign and within seconds Sakura's voice disappeared but that didn't stop her from running out the office still in her rage mode.

"Sargent Naruto what kind of a jutsu was that?" Ashley asked.

He sighed as he finally heard silence," It's something I recently created just for her, I can shut down her vocal cord for as long as I want."

She smiled deviously," nice."

"I'll teach it to you later."

"That's nice and all Sargent but.." Chloe called out," Help."

"Oh right, well Baa-chan," The jonin began to ask," what are we going to do?"

The Hokage sighed," Well knowing Sakura, she's going to scream into the heavens." she stood from her desk and went to grab a scroll," I'll send word to the Suna council, I'll explain that the Kazekage was secretly seeing a konoha resident and when she became genin, he married her."

"Who's going to believe that?" Chloe asked in utter annoyance still trying to get out of Gaara's death grip, she even tried to bonk him on the head which still didn't work.

"Yea, it sounds like a rejected shakespeare play," Zoie and Ashly said in unison.

"Shakespeare?" Naruto asked.

"He was a writer who wrote plays," James said," But let's get back to the subject, y'know... MY COUSIN IS BEING FORCED TO MARRY GAARA HERE!`!"

"Calm down Sora," Tsunade said calmly," I'm sorry but that's the law here, I wish there was something I could do."

"Can you punch Zoie to the moon?" Chloe grumbled with her arms crossed.

"Oh come one," mentioned girl grumbled," It was supposed to make you happy, I didn't think it would be that bad."

The brunette made a stubborn 'hmp' and crossed her arms like she used to do when she was little and put into time out by her sometimes strict father. Tsunade sighed, she could easily tell that the new genin was not enjoying the predicament she was in one bit, even though it was obvious she liked the boy carrying her and she was sure that it was more than a school girls crush.

"Well Lord Kazekage you and Chloe are free to go," She said," Be sure to make this 'marriage' convincing."

Chloe shook her head and began to comically spazz as it was her specialty," I don't wanna do it! I'm a virgin, where do you think they get virgin olive oil?`! And I'm still a baby I don't want a baby at seventeen! I don't care if it's your custom it's ridiculous and.. MPH."

Her rant was cut short when Gaara pressed his lips on hers, it shut her up but that wasn't what he was planning in the first place. He pulled away leaving a breathless Chloe in a trance like state, her glasses were sliding down her nose.

Her cousins just snickered.

'Traitors after all I've done for you,' She thought as Gaara carried her away.

As they left Naruto remembered what he needed to talk to Tsunade about.

"Lady Hokage, James asked me about living conditions," He said with enough calmness in voice that the three kids were wondering if the war really affected him.

She looked at him," Oh yea, I guess I forget about that."

The jonin and the genin face palmed.

'If she were our president, she would be impeached the first six months,' Ashley thought.

"Well don't worry, I have some people who are interested in taking you in," She said

They nodded as the women got up and began to leave her office; they looked at each other and began to wonder about the people who wanted to have them. Tsunade came back and with her were Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga(pretend he lived because this was written way before he died and I want to make my little cousin happy), Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. The Hokage smiled and began to look at the five ninja and then looked at the newcomers.

"Since we are in a bit of a dilemma here," she pointed at Shikamaru," Nara, James will be staying with you until further notice."

The shadow wielder looked at the little Raven, who was sulking at the loss of his cousin. Shikamaru had suspicions of the boy and his friends but could not defy the Hokage, Ino blushed at the site of the boy and thought that he was the exact replica of Sasuke but more emo, James didn't like the side of the girl and growled he was always compared to Sasuke and it always gone his nerves. He did look at Shikamaru and wished that Zoie went to live with him.

"Ashley, you will stay at the Hyuga compound," Tsunade a said pointing at the Hyuga, Hinata was pleased that she and Neji had the opportunity to meet the stranger from another world, Ino was somewhat relieved she did not have to deal with the geeky looking girl with glasses, Ashley being the girl who can easily tell a person's true self was aware that the blonde for even thinking of such a horrible thing but then again she was a Sasuke fangirl so she immediately dropped it. Neji did glare at Ashley, he didn't trust her, not one bit.

"Zoie, you will stay with Ino," the woman said kindly with a smile.

The mind ninja looked at Angel immediately grew jealous she was skinny as a stick and had large breasts, beautiful short black and red hair and big hazel eyes. Zoie mentally screamed, she hated Ino, she wanted to be with Kakashi.

Meanwhile the two 'newlyweds' were alone in a bedroom.

* * *

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

enjoy

And also enjoy some sakura bashing.

* * *

"Say Gaara?" Chloe asked still in Gaara's arms as she was finally laid on the bed.

"Hm?"

She sat up with her legs on either side and crossed her tiny arms, she stared up at the Kazekage with her very big eyes," How is this going to work? Are you just going to divorce me afterwards? And go off and marry a girl you'll truly fall in love with?"

Gaara was taken aback at the girls questions, he really didn't know what to do with the girl after they, He gulped, made love. But from what his sister told him about girls was that they were very sensitive and they liked to feel loved. But still he didn't just want to use her and throw her away like some used toy.

"I have no intentions of just using your body and leaving you," He said calmly, unstrapping his gourd. It fell with a 'THUD" and he sat by the girls side and wrapped an arm around her," I know you hate this, please forgive me for claiming you as my wife."

Chloe blushed and laid her head in his shoulder," I forgive you, at least you're not like other boys."

he nodded," so how does this work?"

She looked at him," You don't know what _that_ is?"

He shook his head," I know a little bit but not much."

"Well then ask your siblings about it," She said with a blush," And afterwards, you need to take me on a date."

He blinked at her," A date?"

Chloe giggled, so innocent, she thought," Well if we want to make this convincing, we have to show the villagers that we are a "happily married couple","She used her fingers for quotation marks," And then we do," She blushed," 'that' later. Oh and that reminds me, Where are your siblings?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well how are they going to react that we apparently got married," She crossed her arms," Knowing how protective they are, they'll try to kill me on the spot."

"I won't let them," Gaara said almost immediately after the young girl said that.

Chloe jumped," Huh?"

He looked deep into her eyes and held her shoulders," No matter what, I will protect you. I really do not care if this is just to protect you from Haruno, you are still my wife and I will protect you with my life."

The girl blushed pure scarlet, no one has ever told her such sweet things like that. But then she felt the nothings in her head bug her again and as a result she gripped her arms with her teeth chattering and soon she started to mumble weird things.

Gaara immediately knew what was going on so to distract her, he kissed her.

"Hey sensei I was wondering if-" Matsuri stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her sensei and crush kissing a girl with a hand.

Gaara pulled his mouth from Chloe's, leaving a line of saliva as a result," Matsuri, what are you doing here?"

The girl was at a loss for words," Kankuro-sama told me about those four people that fell from the sky," She pointed at Chloe," is she one of them?"

Chloe nodded," Please understand Matsuri, I didn't ask for your sensei to kiss me."

"And how does she know my name?"

"It's a long story kid, which will be explained when Temari and make up boy get back," She answered while pushing Gaara off of her, his hand pulling the pin the held her hair up. It fell leaving the wavy hair framing her face.

ten minutes later.

"And that's what happened," Gaara explained to his siblings and student.

Everyone was in the living room while Gaara explained everything. Temari looked a little mad, Kankuro was laughing his butt off in his head while Matsuri looked like she was going to cry at the loss of her crush. Chloe sat there beside Gaara with her arms folded and her legs crossed, she felt Temari's glare on her.

"There's no use in having a go at me Temari," She said through her overgrown bangs," I didn't ask for this and neither did Gaara."

The fan wielder rolled her eyes," Yeah whatever."

Chloe shot daggers at the girl," Oh no you didn't just roll your eyes at me."

Gaara quickly grabbed the girl and sat her down," Calm down."

She looked at him," No way, if she does that again, I'm going to rip out those eyeballs and have them stare at her."

Temari gulped,' She doesn't mean it."

"I do mean it," Chloe said looking at her," I've had it with people looking down at me, so they only way to get them to stop is well... that."

She folded her arms and grumbled, Temari felt bad.

"I'm sorry," She said," It's just that you are from another world and well Gaara's my brother."

Chloe sighed, " I understand and I'm sorry for threatenin' to mutilate ya.''

_'At least she's somewhat polite_,' the older ones thought,_' But she needs to work on her etiquette stills._' They were referring to her posture as she was slouched on the sofa and her legs were spread open shamelessly, not knowing that this was how Chloe normally sat mainly because it helped her avoid bullies.

"Oh yea," Chloe said with a small pep in her voice, she pointed her thumb at Gaara," Can you guys explain sex to him please?"

The Kazekage almost swallowed his tongue and coughed. Temari and Kankuro had dropped jaws and white eyes and Matsuri turned red and fainted from loss of blood because she had a nosebleed.

Chloe just sat there with a calm yet innocent look, _'these guys need to face reality when it comes to Gaara,_' she thought.

They were still in shock mode When the brunette got bored and got up from her spot. She walked around until she decided to explore konoha, knowing that she was 'married' to the Kazekage of the sand more likely he was here for diplomatic reasons and will likely return to Suna any day now. The young brunette liked deserts and all but she wanted to enjoy Konoha while she still had the chance. Chloe looked at found an open window, she hopped on the ledge and saw that it was a good three stories high and a big jump, if she attempted this back home she'd end up 'SPLAT" but since this was the Narutoverse and strangely she and her cousins had the ninja abilities as everyone else in this world, she summed it up that it was the result of their military training.

With deep breaths, she jumped, and just like she predicted she landed lightly on her feet.

"Well that wasn't so bad," She said to herself as she lightly dusted off her covered legs and fixked her head headband. Her hair got in the way and since Gaara still had her pins, she'd just have to walk around with it down even though it ended at her thighs.

As Chloe walked she noticed the hateful stares at her but she decided to ignore them, until three of them spoke their minds.

"I don't trust her nor the others that came with her."

"They must be demons in disguise."

"Great just what we need, more freaks."

The girl turned at the three men and flipped them the bird," Y'know, it's because of people like you my home is ravaged by war and thousands of people died. Instead of banding together like brothers, they hated one person or certain people because they were different and as a result war struck us." She spat on the ground," The only demons I see right now are you."

The three men looked down in shame and the girl turned to explore again but not before shaking the dust off her feet before leaving as it was an insult in her faith but Konoha villagers wouldn't get it.

Chloe decided after ten minutes, she had enough of walking so with one jump, she hopped from building to building to see more scenery. It was because of that she saw a figure of black jump in the air and back into a forest area, with great curiosity she hopped to the area. It was only then that Chloe found her cousins, training like they used to, she was quiet and perched on a tree branch. James was jumping up in the air, probably out of fun since had always enjoyed the thought of jumping and feel like flying, Shikamaru was nearby sleeping, he hated babysitting. Ashley was balancing a kunai knife on her nose to test her concentration while on one foot, standing on a rock and tip toed, Neji deeply admired her perfect concentration. And Zoie was doing her usual target practice, with Ino standing against a tree while the girl threw knives at her and deliberately missing.

"Hell yeah," James said after he made his eighth landing," this beats foot pursuit anyday."

Ashley grabbed the knife from her nose and hopped off the stone," Don't be cocky J, if we're lucky we may only be here for a few days or so."

The raven shrugged his shoulders," But that doesn't mean we can't take advantage of our new abilities."

With a big smile, he jumped again.

Zoie was at her last knife and this time she took off her headband from her waist and wrapped it around her eyes making Ino nervous.

"I never tried this on someone else," She explained to Ino," but you're a fast ninja, if you get scared just grab it."

Ino gulped when the girl threw the knife, it missed her by a hip.

Zoie took off her headband and smiled," Well Chloe What did you think?"

Nara, hyuuga, and Yamanaka shot up their heads in full alert and soon they heard rustling of leaves until they saw Chloe jump from her branch.

"Pretty cool Zo," She said running to her cousin," It's really cool to see you haven't lost your touch."

The two chunin and jonin bowed to Chloe in deep respect which made the girl very uncomfortable.

"We are honored that you have graced us with your presence Chloe-sama," Neji said in deep formality.

This made the girl drop her head," Miss Hokage told you didn't she."

Neji nodded," We are fully aware that this so called marriage is just a way to keep Sakura-san from trying to take your life but according to law you are still a Kage's wife and must be treated with formality."

James who made it to the ground when Chloe came approached the," Just so you guys know, Chloe hates being treated like this so you guys can relax around her."

"A-Alright sora-sama," Ino stuttered.

James shook his head and made a very confused face," O...kay? What's with the formality on me?"

Shikamaru sighed," It's because you and the other two are Kazekage's wife's cousins."

"So?" Ashley asked.

"Well it's because you four are related, you're the honorable cousins," Ino clarified.

Zoie turned red and spazzed," OH COME ON!~! JUST BECAUSE I PLAYED A PRANK ALL OF US ARE PAYING FOR IT?~!"

Chloe smirked and began to taunt her spazzer," Yes, Zoie-sama."

The short girl puffed her cheeks," Cut that out, I hate the whole formality thing just as much as you do."

"Yeah but it's fun teasing you about it," the little brunette giggled, the other ninjas began to see why Tsunade spoke fondly of her.

"By the way Chloe," Shikamaru began to ask, dropping the formality(I don't think he's formal at all)," wheres Gaara?"

Chloe looked at the man through her bangs," When I left he was still in shock."

"Why's that?" Ino asked, she loved a good gossip.

Chloe wasn't buying the innocent girl act the blonde was given," I ain't discussing my private life with you."

This made the girl pout as it never failed to get her what she wanted, "Please?"

"Oh grow up," Ashley said in great annoyance.

Ino crossed her arms,' Well they're no fun.'

"There you are!" A male voice yelled out from a tree.

They all looked up and saw Kankuro standing on a branch without his hood and in casual clothing.

"Hi Kankuro," Chloe called out.

"Don't 'hi Kankuro' me young lady," He growled and jumped off the branch and walked to her," You can't just go running off like that without leaving a note or something," He grabbed her wrist and dragged away with her cousins following," Sheesh and Gaara's all worried that Haruno probably tracked you down and killed you."

That made the brunette stop in her track, jerking the puppeteer back as a result.

"He's worried?" she asked,' How can he be worried about me? We've only knew each other for a day almost, I know alot about him kinda but he doesn't know anything about me.'

The suna nin nodded after recovering," Yea, he's almost tearing his hair out looking for you. And he was worried that Haruno was after your family"

The cousins stood there in disbelief especially Chloe who looked like she was going to cry.

"Someone was actually worried? About us?" She mumbled," But.. no one worries about me... or my cousins."

Kankuro stood there but he was shocked that she said that," You think no one worries for you."

All four of them nodded.

"Only our mothers and younger siblings worry about us," Ashley said calmly," Other people say that if we disappeared they wouldn't care."

The suna nin swallowed his pride, and said," Well you're in our world, it's probably rather different than from what you have experienced."

Chloe smiled," I'm holding you to that."

He nodded," well let's go back to the hotel."

Instead of grabbing her wrist, Kankuro made a chakra string wrap around the girls wrist and escorted her away.

Chloe waved bye to her other cousins.

"Man, Sis is going to be sad when we go back," James said sadly, he liked it here because he was actually being treated like a normal human being and not a weird emo boy who'd rather be with his cousins than other people.

Ashley agreed," I like it here, I feel like I belong."

"Same here," Zoie agreed.

As the three cousins stood there deep in their thought, they heard crickets and realized, it was almost night.

"Hey james," Shikamaru casually said as he walked passed the group," Let's go home."

"Sir yes sir," The boy said quietly as he began to follow his host," Bye girls, see you tomorrow."

They waved back, soon Neji placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Let us go now."

She smiled," Okay."

She left leaving Zoie with her host Ino.

Ino giggled," We are going to have so much fun together."

'NOOOOOOOOOO.'

* * *

James caught up with Shikamaru and began to whistle a soft tune. The shadow wielders great curiosity about him reared it's head around him so he decided to speak.

"So why do you prefer to hang around with girls?"

The raven looked at him," Because they're almost like my sisters even though we are cousins."

"But aren't they scary when mad," Shikamaru asked almost shuddering at the memories of ino's rage," Do they beat you up?"

James sighed, he was staying with a sexist after all," They do get mad but they never hit me."

"So your women aren't as difficult in your world?"

"Well we have many great women who shaped our country, we almost had a woman president but no one liked her," He explained," And it took woman almost a hundred years to vote, fight in the army and have jobs."

Shikamaru nodded, that was all he needed to hear.

* * *

Neji eyed the girl as she followed a clan member to her room, although he did not trust her he couldn't help but be fascinated by her and her distinct ways.

"Ashley?" He asked.

The redhead turned around after she was shown to her room," Yeah?"

"What is it like in your world?" He was insanely curious now," Are there any noble clans back where you come from?"

She shrugged," Kind of, there's the Hilton family but I wouldn't call them noble. They're rich because they own all these hotels and they have a spoiled brat of a daughter who squanders all her money on lavish stuff."

"A child like that should be disinherited and disowned," The Hyuuga prodigy said sternly.

"She should but she's daddy little girl even though she almost thirty," Ashley grumbled," Oh well G'night."

She opened the door to her room and closed it, leaving the still very curious Neji.

* * *

Zoie sat there in Ino's room as she talked about nothing but boys, makeup and clothes.

"I mean I wish Sasuke-kun never left and plus he's SSSSSSOOOOO hot-"

'Somebody shoot me.'

"Thank Kami you're okay," Temari said as she held Chloe close, she was taller so little Chloe was suffocating.

"I'm fine, you can let go of me," She muffled out.

The fan wielder let her go," Don't you ever do that again young lady, you hear me?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow," Yes ma'am."

"Now go apologize to Gaara right now," She said pointing at the door to the bedroom.

The little girl sighed and walked to the door, she saw Gaara staring out into the window with his arms unfolded and his fists clenched. She was scared to approach him at the moment, what he would yell at her for running off like that? Swallowing her fear, she walked to him and placed a small hand on his shoulder making him turn around. The moment he saw it was her, he bought Chloe to a tight embrace, it was tight almost like his sand coffin in a way.

"Chloe please," He said in his raspy voice," Don't do that again."

He released her and the girl saw in his eyes that he truly was worried about her.

"I'm sorry," She said ever so quietly," I'll never do that again."

The Kazekage sighed," It is alright, now get ready."

Chloe looked at him in confusion," Why?"

"You wanted to go on a date remember?"

This made the girl smile,_'At least he remembered.'_

* * *

Meanwhile out in the distance, a certain banshee cackled.

"Soon little girl, you will die."

* * *

R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

enjoy

I worked hard so please be nice

Warning: OOC Gaara

* * *

After Chloe was brought back to the hotel unharmed, Gaara decided to take her on a date. Just to show the villagers that he was indeed married and also he wanted to know the girl more. Right now he was waiting at the hotel lobby, wearing a crimson red button down shirt with the first two top buttons unbuttoned, black slacks and his usual black sunagakure sandals. His hair was combed but it still looked unruly and his gourd was sealed in a scroll so it wouldn't be a nuisance later. A lot of girls had hearts in their eyes when they saw the Kage leaning back at the wall with his arms folded, one girl tried walking to him trying to ask him out until she saw something that all girls dreaded to see on their ideal dream man- A silver band on his ring finger, the girl sniffled and ran to her friends and told them.

'You must be joking.'

'I'm not, I saw a ring on Gaara-sama's finger.'

'Maybe he's into that kind of stuff, you know wearing jewelry.'

'Well, maybe I should go ask him.'

the same girl walked back to Gaara," Um.. E-e-excuse me Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara didn't turn to see her but he responded,"Hm?"

"Are you waiting for someone?" She prayed, hoping he wouldn't say that dreaded word.

"I'm waiting for my wife," He said rather bluntly.

The girl's world shattered, he had a wife?," You're married?"

The Kage nodded.

With big watery eyes, the girl ran to her friends and told them everything, they wailed making Gaara cringe. Kankuro was right that the ring would not only convince the villagers but also get his fanclub to leave him alone.

"Do you always have that kind of effect on your fangirls?"

He turned and saw Chloe standing in front of him, her overgrown bangs were trimmed until they just ended at her forehead making her headband show and her hair was layered to give her dead weight hair some bounce. She still wore her purple framed glasses, she was still wearing her normal clothes then again that was the only clothing she had. Gaara will have to Temari take her shopping sometime tomorrow.

"Y'know for a ninja, Matsuri sure knows how to trim a person's hair," She said, thinking when Matsuri practically grumbled when she fixed the girls hair, asking if she ever went to a hair stylist or something.

"are you wearing the-"

"yes," Chloe said showing the kage her ring," Temari gave it to me so I can wear it when in public."

Gaara nodded and took Chloe's hand and led her out the building. They heard the girls talking when they left.

'That's his wife?~!'

'She's so plain.'

"Plain?" Chloe muttered offended and wanted to give those girls a piece of her mind but Gaara dragged her away before she could start another war.

"You are not plain," He said calmly," in my opinion, you are very beautiful."

This made the girl blush," Thanks and you're very handsome."

The pair walked to a fancy looking restaurant, which surprised Chloe since she didn't think that they even existed in the Narutoverse. As they walked in the waiter began to sweat droplets," P-p-p-p-please follow me, Kazekage-sama," He wasn't afraid of Gaara in general but rather afraid to make a fool of himself in front of a Kage. As they followed the man they got weird stares and whispers from the other patrons who were there.

'Who is that child with the Kazekage?'

'She has a leaf headband, is she a shinobi?'

'Is that a ring on her finger?'

'That can't be right, when did the Kazekage marry a leaf shinobi?"

They followed the waiter to a circular booth and he let them get comfortable. He gave them menus and gulped when he asked Gaara a question that nagged him.

"Um... Kazekage-sama," He waited for Gaara to give him his attention, which he did.

"Hm?"

"Who is this lovely young lady with you?" He asked referring to Chloe.

Said girl blushed at the compliment, maybe it's the hair, she thought. Gaara responded to the question by placing his ringed hand on hers.

"She is my wife."

Chloe gulped at the reaction that happened next, it was as if the entire world stood still. The waiter dropped his jaw and his notepad, the patrons were either choking on their food or drinks or were staring dumbfounded. The girl hid her face in the menu while blushing, Gaara just patted her shoulder softly and looked at the waiter calmly.

"Is there a problem?"

The flustered man gulped and shook his head," No sir, I'll bring the sake right away."

"But I don't drink," Chloe said when she heard this.

The waiter left before she could explain.

"Gaara, I don't drink," She whispered to him.

Before he could explain, they heard a man's voice behind them," Sis, it's tradition here apparently, to have sake on the wedding day."

Sora-san?" Gaara asked when he turned and saw James himself along with Zoie and Ashley hiding behind the booth.

"Don't mind us sir, it's our very first mission," Ashley said with a smile.

"Mission?" Chloe asked in great curiosity.

Zoie had a big smile," Yup, Tsunade told us to be by your side, in case someone tries to hurt ya."

"But don't worry, we won't interfere," James said," In fact we'll be quiet, we'll only be seen if someone tries to get you."

And with that, the trip disappeared.

Chloe giggled," They're so silly."

"You must really love them," Gaara said calmly resting his elbow on the table and resting his head on his fist.

Chloe smiled and shrugged," Well, they are the only people I ever called my friends and I'm very protective of them as they are of me."

Again this girl never ceased to fascinate Gaara nor her cousins. They had this bond that was almost indestructible.

"My dad even said it's almost like our bond is like your bond with your siblings," She added.

'She's right about that,' Gaara thought.

As she spoke, the waiter came back with the sake and poured it after he set the bottle and cups on the table. He left as Chloe looked at the cup that held the alcohol, she sniffed it and looked at Gaara, he drank the sake in a fluid motion. She gulped and with a pinched nose, she drank it, it burned her throat making her choke a bit but she drank it all. After she did, she heard applause from the patrons and hid behind her menu she was embarrassed.

"You do know you are going to have get used to being seen right?" Gaara whispered to her.

Slowly she peeked out of the menu and laid it down, she was red at the cheeks,"Yea I know."

With a sigh, the Kazekage looked through the menu," What would you like?"

Looking at the pages, Chloe couldn't decide, the food looked good but still," I think I'll have a steak."

Gaara nodded and ordered, the date went rather well. Even Chloe's ninja cousins were enjoying a rather peaceful mission, the trio followed after the pair stopped eating and left after paying the bill. To make sure they didn't bother them, the trio followed them by hopping from building to building, it worked.

Gaara held Chloe's hand as they walked around the two, the brunette was captivated by the beautiful lights, it reminded her of Dallas in the christmas season.

"There's a hot springs nearby," He said bluntly," Do you want to go?"

Chloe did like hot baths," Sure."

Meanwhile her cousins stopped dead in their tracks," Hotspring?~!"

Ashley looked at her map of Konoha," That's the hotspring were married couples go to, it provides a private bath so newlyweds can bathe together."

James blushed," Well, they are married... Right?"

**_Two hours later_**

"Well mission complete," James said with a blush as he and his cousins jumped to the hokage tower.

Tsunade waited for their full report,"Well Sora's."

Ashley blushed and cleared her throat," Well, they consummated the marriage."

"Did you get the reply from Suna?" Zoie asked trying to get the images out of her head," Did they fall for it?"

Knowing that the three needed to sleep Tsunade made it brief," They did, they were shocked but they'll get over it."

'I doubt Suna is that stupid,' The trio thought after leaving the office and going their separate ways.

Ashley made it to the hyuga compound and ran to her room, she didn't pay attention where she was going until she bumped into someone and landed on him.

It was Neji and Ashley's lips were on his.

'Shit,' was all the red head girl thought.

* * *

R&R please

And apparently the Sora's are klutz's :(


	7. Chapter 7

enjoy

I worked hard so please be nice.

I'm surprised this has more love than the original. *hmmmm*

* * *

Ashley jumped away from Neji and bolted from the jonin to her room and dove right into the covers of her futon.

'For the love of all things holy, please tell me I'm not married to him,' She thought curling up into a ball,' And I call myself an expert on Naruto, I don't know any laws in this world.'

As she began to ponder at her options, she heard the doors slide open, she thought it was a clan member asking if everything was okay as always.

"I'm fine, I don't need anything," She said through the covers, she didn't even bother poking her head out.

The doors slid closed but she heard footsteps approaching her, she took out a knife that she hid in her pillow, the person stopped and pulled the covers back. Ashley pointed that knife at her intruder but she pulled back when she saw that it was Neji.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper,"Ever heard of knocking?"

The brunette man hushed her," I'm here to tell you that what you did, it violated the hyuga chasity promise."

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" Ashley growled," First my cousin and now me?"

"I'm sorry but thats the way here," Neji said bluntly," I talked to Hiashi-sama, he said the only way to keep this from becoming a scandal, you are my wife."

The girl lowered her eyes, there was only one way out of this. Without thinking she placed the knife to her neck this surprised Neji and he was able to grab it from the girl but that was when he noticed something. Ashley looked disoriented and she began to rock back and forth saying thing that didn't make sense, she drew her knees under her chin.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I won't, I won't be a baby maker for you," She said through her teeth," No, no, no. NO!~!"

The hyuga used his gentle palm and placed it on her shoulder, it was a special kind of gentle palm, it was used to calm down the hyuga children whenever they threw tantrums.

"I'm sorry," He said gently," I tried to reason with him but you know Hiashi-sama."

The very mellowed out girl gave him a death glare but she looked sad," Damn you."

The hyuga gave her a very sympathetic face," Believe me, I'm truly sorry."

Ashley's glare softened, she knew when a person was lying to her but she saw that Neji was telling the truth," Fine but I hope I don't have to have **_that_** with you right away."

"You won't."

"Good," And then out of nowhere, Ashley became a big eyed teary girl," Cause I need my cousins."

The next morning

Chloe woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, she felt like she was laying on something soft and warm. She got up and saw that she was on top of Gaara's bare chest, he was still asleep, Chloe blushed when she remembered last night.

Smiling she bent down and kissed the Kage on the lips, she then felt strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her close. Gaara rubbed Chloe's back as they kissed, he enjoyed the night they spent together.

They pulled apart and Chloe smiled," Did you sleep well?"

The man blushed then nodded," Yes."

This made the girl smile and gave him a peck on the lips, she got off Gaara and began to reach for her clothes until Gaara wrapped his arm around her.

"Gaara we have to tell Tsunade we did," Chloe blushed," That."

The Kage sighed and let her go, the girl threw on her clothes and began to try and manage the tangled chaos that was her hair, Gaara helped her with that.

Hokage office

"There we did it, you happy?" Chloe grumbled as her face turned red as Gaara's hair and her arms crossed.

She stood in front of Tsunade and growled when she said that, the Hokage smiled.

"Good, now I have to tell you about one if your cousins," she said

This caught Chloe's attention," Which one?"

"The one with red hair," She said," Ashley, right?"

The small girl nodded," Yea, did something happen to her?"

Tsunade giggled and then burst into a high pitched laugh," You could say that."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Ten minutes later.

Usually Chloe would've laughed if she heard that one of her cousins did something silly but this time she began to slam her head against the desk repeatedly, Gaara had to hold her head before she could give herself brain damage.

"Honestly miss Hokage do you guys have something against kissing?" She mumbled," First I accidently kiss the kazekage," She pointed her thumb at her husband," And I lose my virginity. She blushed. "And now my little cousin falls and kisses Neji," Chloe dropped her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade calmly said and took a sip of sake," I've tried to reason with Hiashi but-"

"All the Hyuuga's are stubborn jerks," Ashley said walking in unannounced, with her arms crossed" why does it seem like they're like those crazy neighbors we had at base sis?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders," Ashley you do know that Hiashi is right behind you right?"

She was right, right behind her cousin was Hiashi Hyuuga. He had a rather shocked look on his face, that was when Chloe noticed that Ashley was wearing traditional Hyuuga robes but her headband was still around her neck.

"Oh I know," Ashley said with a smirk," That's why I said it."

"Young lady," The clan head said sternly," If you are to be part of the Hyuuga clan I suggest you change your attitude."

"And I suggest you get that stick out your ass," The girl grumbled.

"Ashley," Chloe said with a sigh.

"Ashley-san you must learn to keep your personal thoughts to yourself," Neji said as he arrived with the mad redhead.

The girl made a small giggle," Well I'm sorry to tell you this but that may be something your clan does but in **_my clan_ **we are aloud to speak our minds and my mind is saying that I'd rather die than be branded with a curse seal even though I don't why. I don't have a kekkei genkai or anything," She then made a sound while snapping her fingers and pointing her pointer finger in the air," That's right, it's so I can learn my place as a Hyuuga."

"You are making this sound like it is a death sentence," Neji said with a raised eyebrow.

Ashley glared at her "fiance", he was taller so she was looking up," It is to me, I saw how your dad was tortured with that seal, if I even have that fucking curse placed on me. God help me, I'll plunge James's wasp knife in my heart."

Gaara was wondering what a wasp knife was.

"It's a knife that has compressed gas, once it's plunged into something solid the object fills up with the gas until it explodes," Chloe said calmly while comforting her sister," James was given that knife before his dad left to go to war, it's the last thing he ever received from him."

"And I will plunge that thing in my body until I explode," Ashley said through her teeth.

Chloe began to panic," Please Hiashi-sama I'm begging you, don't give her that seal."

The man crossed his arms," What are your reasons?"

"If you do that then we violated the rules of our religion," The brunette explained," In our faith, our bodies are a temple to God, we have to keep it free of tattoos or we'll be damned into hell for all eternity. Please respect our wishes sir."

"What religion is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Christianity," Ashley explained," our faith is deeply important to us four."

"I have heard of this religion," Gaara vouched," A traveler came to Suna and spoke of this."

"See?" Chloe said pointing at her husband," I'm not lying."

Hiashi was impressed but pressed forward," I'm impressed but the Hyuuga laws clearly states-"

"And what if I say that the GodaimeKazekage is my husband and I'm using his diplomatic immunity to prevent this?" Chloe said very fast and slapping a hand over her mouth after.

"Well Hiashi you heard the girl," The Hokage said hiding a smirk," the Soras have diplomatic immunity because of Chloe's marriage to the Kazekage so I'm sorry to say this but unless you have Ashley's consent, you will not place a curse seal on her."

"But I'll marry Neji," Ashley said after finally calming down," I may be the kind of girl who's not into the whole 'putting a curse seal on a person just to show them their place'." She made quotation marks with her fingers," but if I violated a chaisty promise, I'll fully take responsibility for my actions."

She ended her statement with a deep bow as a sign of respect.

"At least she's willing to marry Neji," Hiashi said with a frown.

'I am half Japanese,' Ashley thought with a smirk,' my daddy raised no harlot.'

"Then we're agreed," Chloe said with a slight bow and watched as the two hyuga men left and her cousin followed.

"Miss hokage, don't look now but someones out the window," The brunette said while taking off her glasses and cleaning them calmly.

Sure enough the Kages turned and saw Sakura standing on the roof, she jumped inside the open window.

"So you knew I was there," She said in a cold voice," How did you know?"

"It's easy to know that you were there because you kept snickering," Chloe said in a sigh," You're a ninja, you're supposed to be quit and make sure the enemy doesn't sense your presence."

The pinkette turned red with fury and her forehead once again produced worry," Shut the fuck up you outsider slut."

Chloe opened her mouth to say her threat but Gaara planted his hand over her mouth.

"Haruno, I suggest you leave my wife alone," He warned in a cold whisper," You're already in trouble with the Hokage don't make it a habit."

His wife made a curious 'hm?' when he said that.

"She was against Naruto being promoted to Jonin," Gaara explained," She was very vocal about it."

Chloe pulled his hand from her mouth, Sakura took this as her chance to attack but Chloe was quicker. She punched the banshee in the stomach, knocking her out.

"Why would she be against it?" She asked," I thought she was his friend."

"Thats what I thought," it was Naruto who walked in when he heard Chloe," When I told her that I was being promoted to Jonin, she hit me and called me 'deadlast' and 'demon'."

"Witch," James said suddenly, he had a habit of following people and they wouldn't know it until he spoke and it even applied in the Narutoverse as everyone almost jumped to the roof(But not Gaara)," I thought friends supported each other."

Naruto calmed down," That's why I grew away from her, well she caused a scene when I was being promoted that Tsunade stripped her of her chunin status," he looked at his unconscious former friend sadly," She was on probation when you guys showed up and with the way she's behaving around Chloe-chan, I'm afraid she might lose her position as a shinobi."

Normally the cousins would feel sorry for a person about to lose their rank but they felt that Sakura deserved it.

"Well to be honest Sargent Naruto, she was a bit of an *beep* *beep* *beep* to you," James said with his hands in his pockets.

chloe nodded," I agree, you've done so much for her. You saved her from Gaara when he was in his bad days," She gave a sympathetic smile to her husband," You saved her from drowning, bandits, traps and you tried to bring back Sasuke when she begged you for it. And how did she thank you? She thanked Sasuke for saving her and she punched you numerous times for making simple to no mistakes." (1)

Sakura came too when Chloe was talking and shrieked," He never brought back Sasuke!~! he killed him!~!~!"

The two looked at their sargent in surprise who nodded in return.

"He finally snapped and went psychotic, it was they only way," The blonde jonin said sadly.

"I understand," chloe said calmly and braced for the punch she received from Sakura.

* * *

R&R please

1. I always thought of that. It's true Naru did so much for Sakura and what did that bitch ever do in return?

I got punched, ouch.

Alexa you can beat up Sakura in your story but no killing.


	8. Chapter 8

This pays tribute to my childhood show, Xena warrior princess. I hope you can see the similarites of the episode Here she come... Miss amphipolis(Which I do not own)

For Neko-chan ^^

* * *

Chloe took a few steps to the side when Sakura punched out of furry, it knocked her glasses off," Okay... That hurt."

This made the girl cackle," Good little girl, don't agree with that demon."

"Why? He's my sergeant," She said calmly while calmly making Gaara, Naruto, James and Tsunade stand their ground, even though it was obvious they wanted to kill the disgraced ninja.

Sakura shrieked in anger and ran to punch Chloe again but this time Chloe dodged her punch and pinched her neck. Sakura gasped as blood poured from her nose, something was happening.

"That's the blood being cut from your brain, if you even have one," The brunette said calmly yet coldly," In a minute, you'll be dead, so unless you leave me, my family, my husband, the Hokage, and my sergeant alone I'll let you live."

The banshee couldn't believe that this outsider was going to kill her, she had to lie," Alright, I'll leave you alone."

"Gaara can you make sure she doesn't attack me again when I undo the pinch?" Chloe asked her husband.

Gaara didn't have to be told twice about that, he had his sand restrain her ankles. Chloe karate chopped the girls neck letting the blood circulate to her airhead, she gasped while glaring at the girl.

"And just so you know, I know you're lying."

Sakura shrieked again until Naruto did his signature 'Shut the hell up' jutsu. Tsunade was intrigued at how Chloe handled the situation but right now she needed to deal with her 'pupil'.

"Sakura Haruno for assaulting the wife of the Kazekage, I hereby strip you of your ninja status," She said with deep authority," You will never be called a shinobi again for as long as you breathe."

This made the girl shriek a silent shriek, spit was spraying from her mouth. Two anbu appeared out of nowhere and took the girl away, probably to a psyche ward.

Tsunade checked the girls injured face, she was going to have a serious bruise on her face.

"Look at the bright side," Chloe said trying to make a joke," I feel like I'm at home."

James laughed but the others didn't.

"Why is this funny to you?" Gaara asked his wife as the Hokage did her medical ninjutsu on her.

Chloe looked up at him and made a small smile," Cause I'm used to it, being punched in the face."

Naruto picked up Chloe's glasses, they weren't cracked so that was good," Well don't be used to it here."

"Sir yes sir," The girl said calmly, Naruto handed her, her glasses and asked.

"What was that you did to Sakura? It was awesome," He asked in hyper voice, he hadn't used that in a long time.

"It's called 'The Pinch'," James answered," You see, theres a vein that circulates blood to the brain," He pointed at an area on his neck," If you apply enough pressure, you can cut circulation and the brain will suffocate."

"Interesting," Tsunade mumbled," Did you learn this at the military in school in your world?"

"No ma'am," Chloe said after she was fixed up," A warrior did it on TV and I just copied it."

As the Hokage made a small giggle, Zoie and Ashley ran in the office.

'Since when did this become a hangout?' she thought to herself.

"Miss Hokage, you have a mission for us?" Zoie asked happily.

"Oh right, I forgot about that," The Hokage said in a careless laugh, making the four cousins sweatdrop.

"Well anyway, Naruto you and your squad are needed to bodygaurd..."

A sunny beachy location

"Wow it's so pretty here," Ashley said in amazement as she walked along the shores with her squad, Kakashi and cousins in law.

"Yea, it is," Naruto said," It wasn't like that last year."

"Really?" Asked Zoie,"How so?"

The blonde sighed as he remembered," This place was ravaged by war in a battle so bloody that the sand was stained in red."

"Thanks for sharing," James said sarcastically," So how long has it been since the war ended?"

"I believe it's been a year since the peace treaty was signed," Kakashi stated still reading his dirty orange book.

"Wow, I wonder who asked for bodyguards anyway," Chloe said to herself.

"I don't know sis but I hope it's- YAAH."

James was speaking until he tripped over something and fell face first into the sand, he got up and spat some sand that went in his mouth. Naruto just kneeled to the boy shaking the sand from his hair.

"Are you alright?"

James nodded," Yea I'm fine," He looked down and saw a weird trench," What's that?"

"It's the same over there," Gaara said pointing at similar long trench like trails.

Zoie squealed in glee and began to dig into the trench and pulled out a small white object," Clams, a lot of them too," She began to stuff them in her backpack filled with ninja tools," I know what we're all having for dinner."

As she dug Chloe looked at the trenches," What made these?"

"Theres only one thing heavy enough to makes these," Kakashi said observantly," A fully armed war wagon."

"War wagon? What's it doing here?" Ashley asked looking up at her Major," Didn't sergeant Naruto say this was peaceful."

Before Kakashi could answer they heard screams, the group looked to the location of the screams. It was a group of young women wearing revealing clothing, they were running from a couple of ragged looking men.

"Come back girls," One man yelled.

The women kept running until one tripped and they grabbed her kicking and screaming. They were laughing until something hit one guy one the head and it kept coming.

James had a perfect aim, in military school he was one of the best snipers because he can easily hit his target at a eight hundred mile radius. He was able to hit the men without hitting the girl they caught, he kept throwing the calms while Zoie supplied them. They were able to let go of the girl run of and soon a man in silk robes ran to the women.

"Hey get away from those girls," He yelled.

The man got away.

"And stay away."

The women walked back to a building near a mountain, threatening to tell their fathers. The man looked at the group and smiled.

"You must be the ninjas I asked for," he said in relief.

ten minutes later.

"Beauty contest?~!" Ashley and James yelled at the same time," You mean to tell us that we need to guard some underdressed, overdeveloped bimbos in a beauty contest?~!"

They were walking with the man who introduced himself as Kaoru, he was hosting a beauty pageant to celebrate a year of peace but when the two genin heard the worlds 'beauty' and 'pageant' they lost it.

"Pageant," Kaoru corrected," It's called a pageant."

"Contest, pageant it's all the same to me," Zoie said smiling at her cousins spazzing," If you ask me, it's just another excuse for men to see scantily clad women."

Chloe smirked," Since when do men need an excuse?"

"And besides its more like combat than and it has great potential when the daimyo of mist proposed as a way to celebrate a year of peace," Kaoru said happily," And it's a good way to make a quick buck and-"

"Wake me when you get to the bodyguarding job," Naruto interrupted annoyed.

The man then walked to Naruto," Remember the daimyos? Who brought that treaty here a year ago."

Naruto answered quickly as he was there when it happened,"The Daimyo of Suna, the count of Iwa and the doge of artifice" ."

"Well spoken well they each entered their daughters in the pageant and since then we've had nothing but trouble," The flustered man began to count," Wrecked costumes, ripped prop and now this business on the beach."

Gaara sighed," Sounds like someones trying to wage a war by proxy."

"That would explain all the war wagon tracks," Chloe added.

Kaoru nodded," And thats why I requested you." He stood in front of the team," If we don't find out what's going on, each leader is going to blame the other and soon we're all buying headstones."

"Heres an idea, cancel the pageant," Zoie said in an obvious way.

The man sighed in exhaustion," The mist daimyo tried that but each daimyo are headstrong about winning that no one wants to quit first."

He then walked to Chloe," The way I see it we need a contestant to keep an eye on things from the inside," He smiled hoping that the girl would agree, he ended getting punched by Gaara of all people.

"She's not doing it."

Ashley giggled and sighed," Well she is a married girl and war does make everyone a victim so .." She walked in front of everyone," Meet miss Konoha."

Her cousins made amused faces while Gaara raised an nonexistent brow. To Naruto, he was wondering what this girl had up her sleeve.

* * *

R&R please


End file.
